


修罗道中

by NaruseRyo



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: Adult! Kuro, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: 处于战乱之中，对世间心怀恨意，却仍愿护他周全。这份情谊本身就足够珍重了。





	修罗道中

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking of several questions for a few days.  
> What will Ookami do to his master Miko after he killed his adoptive father and became a monster?  
> What attitude will Miko have to his Ninja?   
> And how will they spend time with each other?   
> This is my answer.

【修罗本性良善，但因其嗔恨之心，好勇斗狠，甚者弑主戮亲，终非善类。】

 

御子合上手中的书，缓缓侧身躺倒在榻上，天色已近傍晚，桌台上的烛光亮起，他盯着悦动的火焰，有些出神。

 

好勇斗狠，弑主戮亲？可见书中所言也并非都是真理。

御子笑了一声，摇了摇头。

 

距血染苇名那一日已过五年，苇名家一死，周边余城便蠢蠢欲动，战乱频发，一日不曾停歇。初秋的空气仍有些燥热，此间殿宇于战火纷飞中竟平安无事，不知是不是狼与其他城达成了什么协定，使得他即使身怀龙胤，各方人物虎视眈眈，却仍未受波及。在闲暇之时，御子曾登上阁楼，眺望远处，亲眼看到一队卫兵破城而入，乌压压一片，却如同躲避洪水猛兽般，绕过这一处，连脚步声都轻了许多。

 

狼堕修罗后，凶名在外，他这旧主竟也能狐假虎威起来。

 

想起那个人，御子的笑容渐渐隐去，略显苦恼。他自幼被平田一家收为养子，没有血亲，也没有家臣，只有狼陪在他身边，狼于他的意义，自然非同寻常。于他而言，生死皆可，唯独龙胤不能落入他人手中，因此想要断绝生死，不曾想，他的一厢情愿，反倒是苦了他的忍者。

 

御子还记得年幼之时，有次春樱正好，狼在树下静坐，他在树上观樱花，突然间望着树下的忍者，玩心大起，摇了摇树枝，樱花便洋洋洒洒落下，落满了忍者肩膀，对方却连呼吸频率都未曾改变。于是他扁了扁嘴，有些不甘心，便一手撑起身体，从树上跳下，打算扑到忍者背上，心满意足地被对方手忙脚乱地接住。

 

随着年龄的增长，狼越来越恪守主从之道，在他面前也越发恭顺，连堕入修罗之后依旧如此，世人皆闻修罗恶名，可是他心中明晓，他的忍者眼中映着终年不化的冰雪，怀抱却依旧温暖得如同五月朝阳。

 

处于战乱之中，对世间心怀恨意，却仍愿护他周全。

这份情谊本身就足够珍重了。

 

想起往事，御子便有些昏沉，昨晚城中喊杀声震天，蔓延的血腥味连他都闻得到，狼一夜未归，心存忧虑，他也就没能安睡。他抬起手，遮住双眼，打算小憩一会。

 

-

 

榻上之人颀长的身型早已褪去少年的青涩，略微宽大的衣袖滑落，露出一段白皙的手臂。长发软软地搭在肩上，部分垂落在身下的毯子上，衣襟散开，锁骨若隐若现，未着寸缕的双足在烛光的照耀下愈发莹润，睡梦中的容颜更显得眉目如画。

 

狼一踏进门，瞧见的便是这般景象。

 

他略微一顿，移开了目光，放轻脚步走到桌台前的草垫上坐下，小心翼翼地解下武器，连呼吸声都放缓了许多，似是唯恐怕吵到榻上的青年，但是不过片刻，他的视线不知不觉又重新移到了御子身上。

 

狼不是太懂人情世故，他不知为何背叛了御子，对方却似乎毫不在意；他也不知为何满心翻腾着怨恨，见到御子，便能将其尽数压制。所以他杀了义父，杀了苇名一心，杀了所有人，唯独没有对御子动手。有人称他是只狼，有人称他是条狗，诸多恶言他并不在意。毕竟于他，保证御子的安危已经深深地刻在了他的骨头上，连堕入修罗也无法篡改。

 

不过大抵……御子是不喜欢修罗的。

 

狼还记得那一日他杀了枭、拿起那把不死斩之后，一片火海中，御子眼中满是忧虑与恐慌。于是后来，许是不想见到对方厌恶的神情，除去必要的交谈之外，他便尽可能地不在御子眼前现身。再后来，还是御子主动伸出手，将他拉回了身边。但是那一日，御子惊慌的神情，就像是一根长在骨头里的刺，时刻提醒着狼，他现在的模样，怕是辜负了御子的期望。他望向自己手中的不死斩，缓缓摩挲着刀鞘，若是……

 

“狼，你回来了。”

御子是被狼的戾气惊醒的，睁开眼，便看到他意味不明地盯着手中的不死斩，不知在想些什么，兴是又钻了牛角尖。于是他不动声色道：“与其坐在那边发呆，不如吃点东西如何？”

他撑起身，整理了一下衣襟，伸手将桌台上的牡丹饼推了过去，“新做的，尝尝看？”

 

忍者似是没有胃口，吃了两口，便不再动作了。

 

御子心下一叹，站起身，走到狼面前，屈身问道：“你怎么了？”

 

清秀俊美的面容近在咫尺，狼有些无措地移开目光，恭敬地低下了头：“无事。”

 

“既然无事，不若陪我睡上一觉。”御子看了看天色，温柔道，“昨晚城里乱作一团，吵得我连觉都睡不好，有你在身边，兴许还能替我挡一挡嘈杂之声。”他握住狼的手，拉他起身。

 

“吾主，这不合规矩。”向来不动如山的忍者整个人都僵硬了，连语气都慌张了几分。

 

“你倒是还知道我是主人。”御子用轻飘飘一句话堵了回去，“难道忍者不应该遵从主公的所有命令？”

 

“我已经背叛了您。”狼生硬地回了一句，面色依旧沉静如波，但显然已经慌不择言了。

 

御子一愣，大笑出声。清朗的笑声消散在空气中，连夜色都有了暖意。“我可没见过你这样忠诚的背叛者。”

他笑得有些喘，握紧了狼的手，“就当是……就当是你背叛我的代价吧。”

 

狼无法，只能任由御子拉住，同他一起躺在榻上。御子显然是真的累了，双眼下有淡淡的青色，略显憔悴。他找了一个舒服的姿势，窝在忍者怀里，闭上了眼睛。狼倒是没有什么睡意，他盯着御子散落在榻上的长发，感受着对方身体的温度，心中的怨愤仿佛也消散了许多。时间逐渐走过，久到狼以为御子已经睡着了的时候，他听到怀里的人出声道：“我从未后悔当年救你，狼，现在也是。”

 

狼沉默不言，只是伸出手，抱紧了对方。

 

=

END


End file.
